


The Empty Deal

by sherj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas gets taken by the empty, Dean talks about his feelings, Drabble, Episode: s14e08 Byzantium, Love Confession, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Episode: s14e08 Byzantium, Season/Series 14, The Empty, cas’ deal with the empty, mentions of season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherj/pseuds/sherj
Summary: Dean finds out about Cas’ deal with the Empty.Takes Place Sometime after 14x08





	The Empty Deal

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple of months ago but this is my first time writing a fic and posting on ao3 so please be nice

“You made a deal with the Empty?? And you didn’t even tell me? What the hell man?” Dean said angrily

“Dean you don’t understand, I had to do it. It was the only way to save Jack.” Cas stated

“No. You could’ve told us Cas, we would’ve found another way, you know that.” Dean replied

“Okay and suppose we didn’t?”

“Well we would’ve kept trying until we found one like we always do.”

It was silent for what felt like a few minutes. Then Dean started

“Listen Cas, last year when you died I was broken, so damn broken. Hell It almost drove me to kill myself. Felt like i had nothing to live for anymore. I just don’t want to lose you again, man. Please. Please don’t leave me.” Dean said, his voice sounding shaky and now on the verge of tears

“I’m not going anywhere Dean I promise.” Castiel said reassuringly, “we’ll find a way to stop it.” He pulled him into a hug

“I love you, Cas.” Dean said, “I know I’m not good at showing emotions or feelings but I love you so damn much it hurts to think that something bad could happen to you.”

“I know. I love you too Dean.” Cas said softly.

One thing led to another and just like that they were kissing. Two sets of lips pressing softly against eachother. It was slow and chaste and passionate and Dean was loving every single second of it. He could kiss Cas forever without ever stopping. It felt like it could last a lifetime. A few moments later they pulled away for air, smiling at each other. For the first time Cas felt happy in his life.

Until a memory flashed through his mind 

_“And when you finally give yourself permission to be happy, and let the sun shine on your face, that’s when i’ll come. That’s when i’ll come to drag you to nothing.”_

The empty’s voice echoed in his head.

It had been too late by the time Cas realized what he had done . Everything after that was a blur except for Cas remembering the faint sound of Dean’s voice calling out his name.

And in one swoop everything was black.


End file.
